The Right Path?
by RebeccaSeverusSnape
Summary: Severus Snape is in his last year at Hogwarts,with the rising of Voldemort what side does he choose? Does he join the Death Eaters, the Light Side or does he remain neutral in the war? And what pressures does Severus Snape face in making his decision?
1. Who?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, it belongs to JK Rowling.

**Summary: **It's nearly the end of the school year at Hogwarts and one student is contemplating his choices of what to do when he leaves school. Does he turn to the dark side and join the Death Eaters, the light side with Dumbledore or does he remain neutral? And what pressures does Severus Snape face in making his decision?

The Right Path?

In an alcove on the shore of the Black Lake, a dark silhouette could be seen sat alone watching the Giant Squid floating lazily on the surface of the water batting its tentacles in the air. The figure was unconsciously rolling a smooth black pebble with his long fingers. Looking north, Hogwarts Castle could be seen atop a cliff with its many turrets and towers which overlooked the very lake at which this figure sat.

After a loud, disruptive and uninteresting dinner in the Great Hall, this lonely figure silently walked out of the entrance hall unnoticed and preceded to head down to the lake to think. It was nearing the end of the school year and summer was fast approaching and many things had to be sorted.

This lone figure was sat with his back against the rough stone, long legs were bent slightly at the knee and appeared to be in deep thought, his brow furrowing occasionally in confusion. This individual that was sitting still in the warm summer breeze, as one could comfortably on the uneven pebble beach, was a boy; No, a young man. He wore a plain white buttoned shirt, charcoal grey trousers, black shoes and was sat on a plain black silver fastened robe. Round his neck, a silver and green tie hung loosely. The warm summer breeze ruffled black shoulder length hair slightly; the skinny figure had pale skin, high cheekbones and a slightly hooked nose. Dark onyx colored eyes gazed thoughtfully over the Black Lake as the sun started to set behind the castle making it look more magnificent and grand. The Giant Squid was raising its tentacles seemingly trying to touch the sun's rays. This earned a slight uplift of the young man's thin lips. The young man who was sat in the alcove was one Severus Snape.

REVIEWS WELCOME :)

Next Chapter coming up.


	2. Severus Snape

The Right Path?-Chapter 2

My name is Severus Tobias Snape, only child of Eileen Snape nee Prince and Tobias Snape aged 17, or at least I will be in a couple of months. I am a 7th year Slytherin and currently in my final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which I don't know whether this is a good thing or not. Some are looking forward to leaving school, and starting a new jobs or going on to a Wizarding University, but me? I'm not so sure anymore. What with the ever growing threat of The Dark Lord, some people (including myself) are expected to take a side in the war.

And here I am sat on my own at the Black Lake thinking about the future after leaving my companions dining in the Great Hall. Yes, that's right-I said companions not friends. A Slytherin doesn't need friends. Besides, I've never been the one for conversations and 'hanging out' especially now that I've had that falling out with Lily...

Anyway, enough of thinking about _her._ I've got an important decision to make, and I know I'm being watched. Tonight at dinner, I could see Dumbledore out of the corner of my eye watching me over his half-moon glasses, he's looking more tired and troubled this year than any other years I've been at Hogwarts. He knows as well as I do that at least 30 of the Slytherins leaving this year will join the Dark Lord and I'm pretty sure of at least 12 Ravenclaws who are joining. This has Dumbledore worried and many of the other teacher's as well.

I could also hear the not so subtle whispers of my fellow 7th year Slytherins talking about when I'm to be initiated into the fold. They know that I've been receiving mail from Lucius Malfoy who was 3 years in front of me, advising me of the benefits of joining the Dark Lord and I could be one of the Dark Lords personal Potion Master which I've been told is held in high regard. He's also giving me little gifts such as rare and expensive potion ingredients. I haven't used them though...I sold them to Professor Slughorn; he said he'd use them for purely educational purposes only. I just don't know what to do. But I'm so confused and frustrated.

After tossing the little black pebble that I didn't even realise that I'd been holding into the depths of the Black Lake, I looked out and my gaze was captured by the Giant Squid that has apparently gotten bored at trying to touch the sun's rays and it was now lazily tossing what looked like to be a Grindylow up and down in the air while catching it with alternative tentacles.

There are three sides to this upcoming war; Dark, Light and Neutral. But which path do I choose? And which is the right one? Is there even right one...?

Please Review!

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED SOON AND IT WILL BE SEVERUS SNAPE TALKING ABOUT THE POSSIBILITY OF JOINING THE LIGHT SIDE.


End file.
